Mi juego
by niqhtwingw
Summary: [Drabble] En ese entonces sólo quedaba salvación para uno, o muerte para ambos.


**Hola a aquel lector que este leyendo mi fanfic en este momento!**

**este fic no tiene escenas fuertes así que creo que todos pueden leerlo, no digo que sea aburrido... pero bueno, ¡Denle una oportunidad! es mi primer fic basado algún creepypasta y espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

><p>-¡Aldora! – Damian gritaba el nombre de su pequeña hermana con la esperanza de encontrarla<p>

Pero era como él había dicho… la tenía.

Los Bellos ojos cafés de la niña, ahora era del Blanco más sólido; Su hermoso cabello rubio se había tornado a un negro más oscuro que la noche, su piel era del mismo color que el brillo de la luna e incluso algunas partes de su cara se confundían con la piel, ahora no se lograba distinguir donde comenzaba o terminaba su boca; y, al igual de temibles que los tentáculos de slender, le habían brotado unas tenebrosas alas negras.

-Aldora… - intento gritar el chico mirándola a los ojos por una pequeña fracción de segundo.

Por un momento pareció como si su hermana fuera a reaccionar pero Slender, al percatarse de esto, le tapo los ojos y los oídos con uno de sus tentáculos

-¿Por qué la quieres a ella? – Damian le pregunto con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas - ¡¿Por qué un monstruo como tú necesita el cuerpo de una pequeña niña?! – le grito con ira

Fue entonces cuando lo más raro ocurrió. Una pequeña brisa cruzo sobre la cara de Slender y nos ojos llenos de mal, junto a una gran sonrisa sínica fueron revelados por primera vez ante los ojos de Damian.

Slenderman, entonces, se acercó hasta el chico castaño y con una voz fría le pregunto

-¿Por qué un adolescente necesita el cuerpo de una pequeña niña muerta?

- Tú… Tú… - Damian trato de decir pero Slender lo interrumpió con su fría risa, la brisa volvió a soplar sobre él pero antes de que su cara volviese a desaparecer, Slender formo una leve sonrisa, nada parecida a la anterior, y dijo

-esta vez, no fui solo yo. – volvió a quedarse sin rostro.

El gran hombre de traje soltó a Aldora para que cayera contra el piso.

Damian corrió hasta donde su hermana, se arrojó al piso y tomo a la mano de Aldora, pudo sentir el frio correr por su cuerpo y pudo apreciar como como sus alas negras se hacían polvo

-Aldora… - Susurro por última vez antes de darse cuenta de cómo su corazón se detenía.

* * *

><p>slender pov:<p>

''¿Acaso los humanos nunca se darán cuenta de que este no es SU juego? yo pongo las reglas. mientras ellos corren yo disfruto, mientras ellos sufren yo me divierto, mientras ellos mueren yo consigo otra alma.

Ese chico y su hermana están aquí desde ayer; una pequeña cabaña en frente del bosque era el lugar donde se quedaban.

Ellos como cualquier otro humano, pensaron que este asqueroso bosque no tenía nada fuera de lo común… y tenían razón, no lo tenía… hasta que encontraron la primera nota. La primera advertencia.

El chico vino al bosque para alejarse de ella. La pequeña vino para no quedarse sola en la cabaña. Ella fue quien encontró la primera nota, ella empezó todo, pero sin quererlo. Su hermano fue quien lo termino. Él fue quien encontró la octava nota, él estaba libre y, aunque vio la novena nota que personalmente yo puse, (cual decía que su hermana ya no tenía salvación) él decidió volver a buscarla pero al reencontrarse con la fría mirada de la infante, los condeno a ambos a la muerte… estúpido humano. Pudo haber terminado mi juego con un alma libre… pero decidió condenar ambas.

Yo no hago excepciones. Al encontrar la primera nota, ni tu ni nadie que haya venido contigo será capaz de salir de aquí a menos que encuentren las otras siete. No me importara su edad, mucho menos su género y para que se den cuenta, esta pequeña… ¿Cómo era que le decía el chico?... ¿Aldora? Demostró todo esto. Pero seré honesto… era muy dulce. Me habría agradado mucho que el adolescente ese no la hubiera encontrado antes de que ella se quedara sin rostro. Después de todo al mirarla a los ojos, él fue quien la mato. Yo planeaba convertirla en alguna criatura similar a mí. Me habría encantado ver como lograría espantar, matar o convertir a más personas… tendría la inocencia del cuerpo de una niña, vendrían más rápido hacía ella… si yo hubiera ganado habríamos tenido muchas más oportunidades para jugar juntos…

Pero da igual, después de todo esta vez yo no gane mi juego… pero ellos tampoco."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? D: <strong>

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado/ . \**

**este fanfic había escrito hace tiempo, pero recién ahora ahora se me ocurrió re-escribirlo y publicarlo (convirtiéndose en mi primer fic publicado del año! :'D )**

**la historia... no da miedo, pero aun así me gusto mucho y espero que os haya gustado también ! **

**no creo que tenga alguna otra parte o capítulo... digo... mis dos personajes mueren... (tal vez una precuela...?) pero quiza escriba otro fanfic de slender o de algún otro creepypasta : ) depende de si les gusta este**

**Me despido ahora -u- ! **


End file.
